Archivo:How to use Gift Codes? 2017 - 2018 My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Gameloft MLP FiM
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Today I want to explain: How to use Gift Codes? for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft, MLP: FiM. 2017 - 2018 Versions. Hoy les quiero explicar: ¿Cómo usar Códigos de Regalos? en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad de Gameloft, MLP: FiM. Versiones 2017 - 2018. Previous Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQfCeCB4aSM Gift Codes: CUTIEMARK or CUTIEMAR (20 Gems) July 31, 2017. CRUSADERS or CRUSADER (20 Gems) June, 2017. KINGDOM (20 Gems) June, 2017. THANKSEVERYPONY (20 Gems) June 28, 2017. Add me to play - Añádeme para jugar: 4601f6d Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players - Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1527570517530182 https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. - Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony). Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony). - All material used are property of their respective owners. Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. - Video game developed by Gameloft. Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego/Official Page: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame - Music Composition - Musicalización: Vanna Melon. Vannamelon https://soundcloud.com/vannamelon https://twitter.com/Vannamelons https://www.youtube.com/user/Vannamelon https://plus.google.com/u/0/102423400913677748953 https://vannamelon.deviantart.com "The Real Pink Pony" | Eminem Parody | Pinkie Covers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SEu1YnEAdk https://soundcloud.com/vannamelon/the-real-pink-pony-eminem-parody https://soundcloud.com/vannamelon/real-pink-pony-acapella - ANNHE Nobrony, 2017 - Chile. - Thank you very much for watching. Muchas gracias por ver. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños."